peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 72
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 72 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1994-08/09/10 *Another in a series of Peel compilations from the early 90s by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. Tracklisting Part 1 *Guns 'N' Wankers: Sunstroke (7" EP - Pop) Rugger Bugger DUMP 20 / Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 45A 12 August 1994 *Folk Implosion: Chicken Squawk (album - Take A Look Inside) Communion Label COMM 32 12 August 1994 *Scorn (2): Almost Human (session) 19 August 1994 *Doom: Faith (split album with Selfish - Pro-Life Control / Tear Silence Into Pieces) Ecocentric 19 August 1994 *Scorn (2): Maker Of Angels (session) 19 August 1994 *Scorn (2): Scorpionic (session) 19 August 1994 *Disabuse: Break Down The Walls (12" - Disabuse) Vinyl Japan / Discipline DISC 3T 27 August 1994 *''Pulp are playing in the background. John expresses his discomfort at the whole backstage presenting thing... and prescribes himself the Fall to ease his nerves'' *Fall: Married, 2 Kids (CD - Code: Selfish)’ Fontana 27 August 1994 *Mukilteo Faires: Strangulated Boy (7 inch - Special Rites) Kill Rock Stars 02 September 1994 *Disabuse: No Harm (12" - Disabuse) Vinyl Japan / Discipline DISC 3T 02 September 1994 *Voorhees: Nailbomb (album - Spilling Blood Without Reason) Armed With Anfer AWA 08 09 September 1994 *Wormhole: Leave The Blanket In (album - Chicks Dig Scars) Dead Elvis DE001 09 September 1994 *Unwound: New Radio Hit (v/a album - The Smitten Love Song Comp.) Karate 17 September 1994 *Beatnik Filmstars: La Fruitmousse (album - Astronaut House) La Di-Da Productions 23 September 1994 *Voorhees: Dawn Of The Dead (album - Spilling Blood Without Reason) Armed With Anfer AWA 08 23 September 1994 *Queers: I Spent The Rent (2X7”: A Proud Tradition) Self Less SFLS21 07 October 1994 *Lionel Hampton: I’ve Found A New Baby (CD: Tempo & Swing · The All Style Groups Volume 3 1939-1940) RCA 10161 2 07 October 1994 *'Part 2' *Wholesome Crack: Blackout & Scatter (7") Bring The Noise! Recordings BTN 001 09 September 1994 *RAC: Hub (EP - Tangents) Warp WAP 52 09 September 1994 *after RAC - ROC *ROC: The Girl With The Crooked Eye (7" - X-Ine (Christ Forsworn) / Girl With The Crooked Eye) Little Star STAR 4/5 P 09 September 1994 *15:42 *''"It's time for our spotlight LP of the week..."'' *Shellac: My Black Ass (album - At Action Park) Touch And Go TG141 09 September 1994 *Shellac: Pull The Cup (album - At Action Park) Touch And Go TG141 09 September 1994 *Shellac: The Admiral (album - At Action Park) Touch And Go TG141 09 September 1994 *26:16 *Ultraviolence: Destructor's Fall (album - Life Of Destructor) Earache MOSH103CD 23 September 1994 *Disabuse: Jesus Wept (12" - Disabuse) Vinyl Japan / Discipline DISC 3T 23 September 1994 *Laika: 44 Robbers (Radio Edit) (CDS) Too Pure 24 September 1994 *Fabric: Wild Place (album - Body Of Water) Whole Car WCAR 004 30 September 1994 *Health Hazard: Looking For An Answer (10" LP: Health Hazard) Flat Earth FE13 07 October 1994 *Autechre: Foil (album - Amber) Warp WARPCD 25 07 October 1994 *Health Hazard: As Safe As... (10" LP: Health Hazard) Flat Earth FE13 28 October 1994 File ;Name *best of peel vol 72 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:23, 00:47:42 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape